El joven que se enamoró del Sol
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: "La leyenda cuenta que una tarde, el Sol se paseaba por el prado... hasta que vio a un joven de cabellos negros durmiendo plácidamente..." SasuNaru
1. Aquel día de verano

**Ya no tengo vergüenza! En vez de actualizar el fic que dejé colgado hace medio año, vengo a colgar one-shots! Pero no pude evitarlo! Ser fujoshi es difícil! ^^U...**

**Es un fic que se me ocurrió al leer la leyenda de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, pero lo había olvidado. Luego de un tiempo, leí en un fic que el cap se refería a un joven enamorado del sol, así que lo recordé y rápidamente comencé a escribir...**

**Lo he vuelto a subir, pues cambié algunas cosas y también he agregado algo al final, para no dejar tan de lado a Hinata-chan, que estuvo apoyando al baka de Naruto XDD  
><strong>

**Me salió muy empalagoso, eso debo admitir... tal vez haga un two-shot, no sé, depende de que tanto reviews me envíen wuajajaja XDD**

**En fin, les dejo leer el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, (¡¿WHY? TT^TT) le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-san!**

**LL  
><strong>

****LL**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El joven que se enamoró del sol.<strong>

"La leyenda cuenta que una tarde, el Sol se paseaba campantemente por los amplios prados del bosque que rodeaba las montañas. No importaba que estuviese ahí, era el espíritu del Sol y por ello podía bajar de vez en cuando a la tierra en busca de paz y descanso a su eterna tarea de brindar calor y luz a la tierra donde mora el hombre.

Cada vez que bajaba a la tierra tenía que cambiar su vestimenta por algo más normal, como una hakama azul marino con el kimono gris y unas cómodas getas. Detuvo abruptamente su alegre caminar, cuando a lo lejos, descansando su trabajada espalda en un tronco de un gran árbol, yacía un joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de unos cabellos oscuros y rebeldes que la luz del sol le proveía de unos destellos azabaches.

Su rostro parecía haber sido tallado por los mismos dioses y su respirar pausado y lento daba señal del arduo trabajo que había hecho. No queriendo perturbar su sueño, se fue acercado cada vez más sin hacer el menor ruido, pero una insensata rama tuvo que cruzarse en su camino, rompiéndola y haciendo que aquel hermoso querubín despertara, desvelando sus hermosos ojos negros como el carbón."

-¿Quién eres? –

-L-lo siento mucho, no quería importunar tu descanso-ttebayo –

-Pues no importa, ya lo hiciste – sonrió el extraño, haciendo que las tostadas mejillas del Sol se tiñeran de un leve carmín.

-Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo me retiro – estaba dándose la vuelta, cuando una blanca mano lo detuvo, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío cruzara por su espalda.

-No te molestes, he dormido demasiado y por culpa de ello he descuidado mi trabajo –

-Ya veo, ¿puedo acompañarte? –

-¿Tú? Pero si eres un completo extraño, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre –

-¿Mi nombre? – el Sol se encontraba en un apuro, si descubría su identidad no podría volver a pasar por esos lares, al menos hasta que pasaran unos 100 o 200 años, pensando y pensando recordó su antiguo nombre, cuando no era el Sol, sino simplemente un mortal – Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer – se dieron la mano en actitud fraternal, haciendo que el Sol le regalase una hermosa y brillante sonrisa al extraño que respondía por el nombre de Sasuke. Éste se sonrojó levemente al verlo…

Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Hace mucho tiempo que no camino por estos lares y quisiera ver que tanto ha cambiado –

-Claro, pero a cambio, puedes echarme una mano con mi trabajo –

-¡Por supuesto dattebayo! – sonrió una vez más "Naruto"

Desde ese momento, estuvieron frecuentándose cada vez más, Naruto iba todos los días a visitar a su nuevo amigo Sasuke a una extraña construcción hecha de troncos y piedra (Sasuke lo había llamado "hogar"), le ayudaba en todo lo que podía y se divertía a lo grande haciéndolo. Era la primera vez que cortaba leña, iba de caza (aunque no le gustaba mucho), recogía frutos y muchas cosas divertidas (según él).

Inclusive se había quedado a dormir en aquella humilde cabaña y disfrutaba aprendiendo todos los rituales que los humanos debían hacer antes de comenzar el día, como encender el fuego para preparar el desayuno, limpiar el hogar, arreglar el lecho donde uno duerme, incluso aprendió a vestirse más cómoda y sencillamente gracias a la ropa que su amigo le prestaba. Sasuke parecía impresionado por la torpeza del rubio al no saber cosas tan simples, pero no le molestaba enseñarle a su torpe amigo.

Es más, le agradaba.

Naruto, al estar mucho tiempo en el mundo terrenal, había descuidado sus obligaciones en el cielo y los dioses empezaban a cuestionarse el motivo por el cual el Sol haya dejado tan importante tarea de alumbrar la Tierra, incluso llegaron a pensar que algo malo le tuvo que haber pasado.

Entonces, sin que el Sol tuviera conocimiento de aquello, mandaron a la Luna a la Tierra bajo la apariencia de una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados que irradiaban bondad e inocencia, haciendo que luciera mucho más hermosa. Apenas sintió el pasto en sus pies, estuvo intentando descifrar donde pudo haberse metido su rubio amigo. Si conocía bien al Sol debía estar cerca del prado donde pasa interminables horas vagando en busca de algún tesoro que ella desconocía, se preguntaba qué fue lo que entretuvo tanto al Sol para quedarse en la tierra.

Después de incontables horas caminando bajo el manto estrellado de la noche, se fijó en un hilo de humo que venía de lo profundo del bosque, pensó que podía tratarse de un incendio así que, alarmada, apresuró el paso para al menos poder salvar a las criaturas inocentes que vivían allí. Cuando llegó, vio una pequeña cabaña con una chimenea, lugar de donde salía el humo.

Ella suspiro de alivio y acercándose, curiosa, quiso averiguar de quién era tan acogedora vivienda. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Sol durmiendo cómodamente en una cama con un extraño que no supo identificar quién era, eso explicaba el extraño resplandor que sólo los dioses y ella podían ver salir del rubio, el resplandor del Sol. Los dos se encontraban con unas ropas parecidas a pijamas, mientras se abrazaban sin darse cuenta.

-Así que, este es el tesoro que has estado buscando – sonrió la joven enternecida por la escena, pero su rostro cambió a una mueca de preocupación – no quiero arrebatarte tu felicidad, pero es por el bien del mundo, hoy te dejaré dormir, pero mañana debo hablar contigo.

La Luna, preocupada, tuvo que dormir a las puertas de la cabaña, porque no podía ir a su morada celestial, los dioses del cielo de seguro la atosigarían con un interrogatorio sobre el Sol y su irresponsabilidad con el cielo.

Prefirió entonces soportar pacientemente el frío de la noche, hasta que la mañana cubierta de nubes hiciera aparición. Como el sol estaba en la tierra, las nubes se habían encargado de cubrir el cielo hasta que el Astro rey hiciera su aparición. Ella rió, pensando que los sirvientes de su rubio amigo debían estar muy ajetreados al hacer que el Sol brillase aún sin presencia de éste. Pero…

…Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Idiota – susurró La Luna antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol la despertaron de su sueño, le dolía todo el cuerpo por ser la primera vez que dormía sobre la alfombra de la entrada de una casa. Al ver los rayos del Sol, pensó que su amigo ya había regresado al cielo. Corrió desesperadamente hacia la ventana, pero grande fue su decepción al encontrar a su rubio amigo en la cama, abrazando a ese tonto humano que empezaba a no caerle bien por llevar a su amigo por malos caminos.

Al parecer los sirvientes del rubio hacían todo lo posible para que el cielo no se oscureciera a la falta del Astro Rey y, por lo tanto, la tierra diera alimento para que los humanos y animales pudieran vivir. Suspiró derrotada, no podía esperar más, debía llevar a su amigo de regreso a como diera lugar. Golpeó la puerta unas cuantas veces, esperando que la atendieran, después de todo, siempre se caracterizó por tener mucha paciencia. Pasó algunos minutos, pero nadie respondió.

Al parecer, alguien estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia…

-"Deben estar durmiendo. ¡No me daré por vencida!" – pensó la Luna golpeando la puerta, pero esta vez con el doble de fuerza, como si fuera a tirarla - ¡Oye! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Por favor respondan!

Unos insistentes golpes hicieron que los párpados de Sasuke fueran abriéndose lentamente, descubriendo sus hermosos ojos negros. Se talló los ojos y se preguntó quién sería el desgraciado que estaría perturbando su sueño tan temprano, pero la voz supuso que se trataba de una mujer. Eso era extraño, no conocía a muchas mujeres y nadie lo venía a visitar en la comodidad de su hogar.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió… unos bronceados brazos lo sujetaban sin mucha fuerza, pero estaban enroscados en su torso, como si no quisiera alejarse de él. Sonrió tenuemente y, con cuidado, se deshizo del abrazo y lo acomodó de tal forma que no se diera cuenta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y su sorpresa fue encontró a una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabellos azulados que brillaban con los rayos del sol, vestía una sencilla yukata blanca con detalles en plata y negro, delineando las flores que dibujaba allí.

-B-buenos días… Anno… - la Luna se puso nerviosa, ¿ahora qué diría? No podía decir "Hola, soy la Luna y estoy buscando al Sol, ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?" Eso sonaría estúpido y la tildarían de loca, debía recordar que los humanos eran muy supersticiosos, por no decir "idiotas" – B-busco a un j-joven de cabello r-rubio y o-ojos azules, ¿s-se encuentra aquí?

-¿Hablas de Naruto? Si, aquí se encuentra – respondió monótonamente Sasuke. Al parecer era una conocida del rubio y por su nerviosismo, pensó, debía estar enamorada de Naruto.

Por alguna razón… aquello no le gustó.

-¿E-en serio? ¿P-podría verlo? E-es importante –

-Claro, pasa –

La Luna entró tímidamente a la cabaña, y se acomodó en el sofá de cuero que había allí. Mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a despertar al "bello durmiente" de su amigo, ella estuvo mirando con detalle el lugar. Le daba curiosidad saber en qué condiciones había estado viviendo su amigo como para abandonar su morada celestial y venir a la Tierra, despue´s de todo, ella se consideraba satisfecha con lo que poseía.

Analizándolo todo cuidadosamente, tuvo que admitir que se veía cómodo y agradable el lugar. Contaba con una pequeña chimenea, el tapete de un oso a los pies de ésta (cosa que no le gustó), una mesa con 4 sillas, una pequeña cocina y luego un pasillo que conducía a 3 puertas, supuso que al baño y los dormitorios.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo cayendo al suelo, luego unos gritos diciendo "¡¿Qué te pasa teme?!" reconociendo la inconfundible voz de su amigo, luego un par de gritos más, y luego vio como el rubio era lanzado por el moreno, arrastrándose hasta los pies de ella. Ella lo miró atónita, ese rubio que solía guardar la compostura y morderse la lengua cuando alguien lo insultaba…

¡¿Ése era Naruto?!

-Eso duele, ¡¿qué te pasa teme?! – se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que estaba frente de la mismísima Luna.

-¿Teme? – hasta que escuchó la inconfundible y suave voz de ella que salió de su estado de furia contenida, para pararse rápidamente de pie y ponerse rígido como un militar.

-H-hola H-Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué tal todo?

-¿Qué tal todo? – la tranquilidad de la Luna se fue al carajo al ver el semblante tan despreocupado de su amigo rubio, ¡y encima de todo la llama por su nombre de humana! - ¡Te fugaste de casa, no le dijiste a nadie sobre tu paradero, los chicos deben estar quemándose las pestañas haciendo TU trabajo…! – Dijo enfatizando el "tú" y golpeando con el dedo índice el pecho del rubio - ¡…Y para colmo, me entero que te tomaste unas vacaciones con este extraño! ¡¿Cómo crees que esté todo?!

-T-tranquila Hinata-chan, todo tiene una explicación –

-¡La única explicación que veo aquí es que te escapaste de tu trabajo y viniste a este lugar! –

-Es que… pasaron muchas cosas y… -

-Y-ya no importa, ahora mismo nos vamos – dijo "Hinata" decidida agarrándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero yo no me quiero ir dattebayo! –

-¡Pero yo y todos sí queremos que vuelvas! –

-Anno, ¿puedo preguntar algo antes que le arranques el brazo al dobe de Naruto? –

-¡¿qué?! – a estas alturas, la Luna no estaba en sus cabales.

-¿qué eres de Naruto? – dijo Sasuke serio, por alguna razón que sabía a la perfección pero que no quería admitir, no le gustaba la confianza que existían entre ellos, ¿acaso la chica era alguna especie de prometida con el corazón roto al haber sido abandonada en el altar? Mientras tanto, al oír la pregunta, tanto como Naruto y Hinata se quedaron de piedra, ¿ahora que le dirían?

-¡Soy su prima! –

-"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" – pensaba Naruto con la boca abierta.

-¿P-prima? – dijo Sasuke aliviado. Se había sacado un peso de encima.

-Así es – dijo Hinata sentándose en el gran sillón con elegancia, recuperándose de su anterior estado de histeria – "Ya me parezco a la molesta Diosa de los cerezos" Naruto-kun, debes regresar, todos están preocupados porque dejaste tus tareas y desapareciste, incluso pensaron que habías sido secuestrado.

-Pero no quiero volver Hinata-chan, por primera vez he hecho cosas que jamás hice, he arreglado mi cama, fui a buscar y cortar leña, estuve nadando en el lago, ¡e incluso tengo un amigo dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke saltara de alegría.

-Naruto-kun… - lo sabía, ella sabía que iba a ser difícil hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero también sabía que en el fondo, Naruto accedería a irse…

-Pero también sé que he descuidado mucho tiempo mi tarea, así que déjame disfrutar un día más al lado de mi gran amigo y luego, mañana por la mañana, me vienes a recoger para volver juntos ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió tristemente Naruto.

-Está bien, te dejaré disfrutar un poco más, pero mañana, apenas el sol salga, nos regresamos, ahora… - dijo Hinata dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, hasta que recordó un simple detalle y se detuvo con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza – Etto, ¿qué hace uno aquí para entretenerse?

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto cayeron de espaldas por la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Pues… ¡Ya sé! En el pueblo hay un hombre llamado Kiba, puedes ir con él, es un amante de los perros y tiene uno llamado akamaru – dijo Naruto feliz de ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Y cómo lo encuentro? –

-Sólo debes ir hasta el pueblo y buscar una tienda con un cartel rojo, así lo encontraras –

-Bien, entonces me voy – se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo, pero antes se volteó y miró fijamente a Naruto – recuerda, mañana nos vamos.

-Sí, lo sé –

-Bien, nos vemos –

Cuando Hinata se fue, Naruto, que la había despedido con una sonrisa y con la mano en alto, lentamente había bajado hasta que reposara a un lado de su pierna. Luego cayó de rodillas al piso, derrotado, mientras un río de lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos azules aún abiertos, debido a la impresión que le había causado todo. Debía ser un maldito sueño, no quería separarse de Sasuke, pero su deber como el Sol era primero. Aun así…

Era cruel…

Pero unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que su rubia cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho grande y fuerte de Sasuke. El moreno tampoco quería que Naruto se fuera, pero no podía obligarlo a que se quedara, aunque no sabía la tarea de Naruto, sentía que era algo muy importante que sólo el rubio puede hacer. Naruto estuvo llorando por un buen rato, mojando la camisa blanca del pijama de Sasuke, mientras éste le acariciaba tiernamente los rubios cabellos en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-L-lo siento Sasuke, he mojado tu camisa – sonrió tristemente Naruto una vez que se separaron.

-No tiene importancia, ¿sabes? Hoy es el festival en el Santuario, en honor al solsticio de verano, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – Al terminar Sasuke tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba hacia otra dirección-

-¡Claro que quiero ir dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto y lanzándose de nuevo para no dejarlo escapar.

Luego de aquella conversación, hicieron todo lo que comúnmente hacían durante el día, ir a recoger leña, pescar en el arroyo (debido a eso Naruto se tropezó varias veces y mojó su kimono, haciendo reír a Sasuke y al final terminaron juntos jugando en el arroyo) y preparar la comida. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, los dos fueron a la cabaña para cambiarse y poder asistir al festival de esa noche, el solsticio de verano sería mañana y la gente se estaba preparando montando un festival.

-"Si supieran que el Sol estará entre los visitantes del festival" – suspiró Naruto colocándose la hakama naranja con bordados de llamaradas de fuego en la espalda – "¡Pero asistiré con Sasuke! ¡Estoy emocionado!" –

-¿estás listo dobe? – la voz de Sasuke sacó a Naruto de sus felices pensamientos.

-¡Hai! –

Se encaminaron juntos por el camino de piedra hacia el Santuario donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, a lo lejos podías ver a los niños y niñas con sus yukatas puestos jugando con los fuegos artificiales que se encontraban en los puestos, como también los hermosos adornos que había en el lugar, colgado de los techos de las casas. Naruto se emocionó cada vez que se acercaban al Santuario, era increíble que no hubiera bajado aunque sea una sola vez al templo por el gran festival dedicado en su honor.

-"A pesar de todo, parece un festival dedicado a Hinata-chan" – suspiró derrotado Naruto, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Al llegar, Naruto quedó maravillado, como un niño cuando recibe el mejor regalo en su cumpleaños, al ver los puestos donde se vendían bananas de chocolate, teriyaki, takoyaki, y muchas exquisiteces más. Había también unos puestos donde los niños jugaban a pescar el pez dorado, hacer figuritas y tantos juegos que Naruto se quedó pasmado.

Tirando de Sasuke, sin importarle la opinión de éste, se dirigió a uno de los puestos para poder jugar. Luego de estar más de una hora jugando, se detuvo con un pez dorado en una pequeña bolsita, mientras Sasuke lo dirigía hacia uno de los puestos para poder comer porque su estómago le exigía alimento.

-Mmm, esta sopa de fideos es deliciosa ¿qué es? – dijo Naruto degustando un tazón humeante en un puesto de fideos.

-¿Esta sopa? Es ramen, dobe –

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues el ramen es muy delicioso-dattebayo! ¡Otro más! – gritó Feliz Naruto dándole el tazón vacío al encargado que rápidamente lo llenó con ramen.

-A este paso me dejarás pobre, dobe –

-¡Lo siento! Pero es tan delicioso-dattebayo – sonrió Naruto rascándose la nuca – además, no creo degustar un alimento así en mucho tiempo – el escuchar el triste lamento de su amigo, Sasuke deseó poder retenerlo a su lado para borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

-Vamos, dobe, pronto empezaran los fuegos artificiales – diciendo esto, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento, pagó por la comida y jaló a Naruto hacia el mejor lugar para apreciarlos.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? –

-¿Nunca los viste dobe? ¿De qué lugar raro vienes? – rió Sasuke.

-No querrás saberlo – sonrió Naruto.

Subieron por la alta escalera de piedra que conducía al Santuario, debido a que el festival se desarrollaba en un nivel más bajo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras Sasuke conducía delicadamente a Naruto hacia la cima del Santuario, al llegar arriba, vieron que no había absolutamente nadie y que el Santuario tenía las luces apagadas. Sasuke se fijó en la hora e indicó a Naruto que viera el cielo, porque estaban a punto de comenzar los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando empezaron a explotar, Naruto quedó maravillado por todos los colores que iluminaban el cielo a pesar de ser de noche. Sasuke miraba la tierna expresión que hacía Naruto cada vez que explotaban los fuegos artificiales, inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente a Naruto, hasta que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras sus fornidos brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura…

…Cómo si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-¿Sasuke? –

-Lo siento, déjame estar así unos momentos –

-…- Naruto no sabía que decir ante esto, tal vez Sasuke estaba igual que dolido que él por su partida, así que sólo pudo envolverlo en sus brazos, mientras los fuegos artificiales terminaban, dejando un leve resplandor. Quería sentir la calidez de Sasuke por última vez, acercándose lo más que podía y apretándolo contra de sí – Debemos ir a casa –

-Tienes razón –

Se separaron lentamente y, tomándose de las manos, se dirigieron a paso silencioso al hogar que, durante algún tiempo, fue el hogar de Naruto. Las estrellas del cielo brillaban más intensamente esa noche, al parecer Hinata también estaba triste por él, sonrió tristemente… Al menos no estaba solo, al menos tenía a alguien que comprendía su decisión de estar en la tierra… pero los altos mandos del cielo no tomaran en cuenta su opinión o la de su amiga.

-"Nunca lo hacen" – pensó, mientras entrelazaba su bronceada mano con la blanca de Sasuke, compartiendo calor mutuo.

Pero antes que se diera cuenta, sus labios fueron sellados por unos cálidos labios que transmitían una infinidad de sentimientos que Naruto interpretó a la perfección. Una mano llevo hacia la nuca del moreno, atrayéndolo más hacia sí para profundizar el contacto mientras la otra reposaba en el fornido pecho de Sasuke. El moreno tampoco se quedó atrás, aferró sus manos a la delgada cintura del moreno, rozando así sus cuerpos.

Sasuke delineó el labio inferior de Naruto, pidiendo permiso para entrar a esa cálida cavidad que deseaba probar desde hace tiempo. Naruto no se hizo de rogar y abrió ligeramente la boca, peleando para ver quién dominaba. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, mientras Naruto intentaba recobrar el aire Sasuke se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla, grabando aquella visión, luego retomó la marcha de nuevo hacia su hogar, con una sonrisa cálida en aquel pálido rostro.

"Cuenta la leyenda que esa noche, un hermoso joven de rubios cabellos que brillaban como el sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo que irradiaban bondad e inocencia, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a aquel apuesto joven de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, que era el desvelo de todas las mujeres del pueblo, que era la razón por la cual las mujeres pasaban todo un día en la casa de baños y arreglándose.

Aquella noche, sólo las estrellas fueron fieles testigos de tan puro amor que se profesaban aquellos seres, acariciándose y besándose a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada uno dejó una marca en el cuerpo contrario, como diciendo que sólo el rubio pertenecía al moreno y sólo el moreno pertenecería al rubio."

"Un pacto de amor eterno"

"A la mañana siguiente, el joven de cabellos rubios fue el primero en abrir los ojos y vio que era de mañana. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a su amiga sentada en la entrada, esperando pacientemente a que saliera para emprender rumbo al cielo. Sonrió tristemente mientras fijaba su mirada azul en el cuerpo tapado solamente con la sábana que aún seguía durmiendo a su lado, no quería despedirse, sería doloroso.

Lentamente bajo de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al moreno, un rayo de luz lo envolvió por unos pocos momentos, haciendo aparecer su característico vestuario de un hakama naranja con dibujos del Sol bordados en hilo de oro y el kimono era de un blanco inmaculado. El Sol, miró por última vez a su amado, se acercó a él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar, a encontrar con su amiga La Luna y dirigirse juntos a su morada celestial"

"Cuentan que ese día, una fría lluvia cubrió todo el día aquel pueblo y duró 3 días. Como si el Sol se escondiera tras las nubes para ocultar su gran tristeza…"

++++++++++++++++**1 Año después**…

-Qué calor… - suspiró un moreno de ojos negros como la noche mientras clavaba el hacha en el suelo, intentando recuperar un poco de aliento al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Era un bello día, el sol brillaba como nunca antes, dando indicios que el verano pronto comenzaría.

Un verano sin él…

-¡No, no, no! ¡No pienses en él! Debes sentirte feliz que está donde debe estar, sólo eso –

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el hacha para retomar su labor, escuchó a lo lejos un extraño sonido parecido al llanto de un niño recién nacido. Pensó que podría tratarse de una mujer con su niño que pasaba casualmente por el prado, pero al pasar unas dos horas, el llanto se intensificaba cada vez más, como si no diera indicios de cesar.

Alarmado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el origen de aquel lastimero llanto, cuando entre unos arbustos pudo divisar una pequeña canasta de mimbre a los pies de un árbol de cerezos. El joven se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña canasta, y destapándola, encontró a un hermoso bebé de piel tersa y bronceada, de cabellos negros como la noche con toques azabaches y rebeldes como los suyos.

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, el joven descubrió unos hermosos ojos que brillaban como zafiros debido a las lágrimas, mirándolo de arriba y abajo, luego de unos minutos, el bebé sonrió. Notó, además, que tenía una pequeña nota de rezaba con pulcra letra…

"_Para Uchiha Sasuke" _

-"¿Para mí?" – pensó. Agarró la tarjeta y abrió su contenido, al leerlo sus orbes negras se abrieron desmesuradamente – E-esto es…

La ortografía era un poco torpe, pero aún así, pudo reconocer a la perfección quién era el remitente de la misma. Con rapidez dirigió sus orbes hacia las letras doradas, estás decían:

"_¡Hola Teme! Tanto tiempo ¿no?_

_Te escribo estas líneas para decirte "lo siento", nunca quise irme de tu lado, pero circunstancias especiales hicieron que volviera a mi hogar y esa la decisión la tomé pensando en ti. Discúlpame, y quiero darte las gracias por los maravillosos momentos que pasé a tu lado. Este bebé, es… mi hijo, mejor dicho, NUESTRO hijo. Así es Sasuke, soy un doncel. Te envíe a nuestro hijo para que lo criaras, porque no quiero que corra el mismo destino que yo. Espérame siempre, porque te prometo por este hermoso cielo que volveré a tu lado para criar juntos a nuestro hijo. No le puse nombre, porque quería que tú se lo pusieras, pensé que tal vez querías tener ese privilegio. Te diré las palabras que nunca pude decirte en persona…_

_Te amo, teme._

_Tuyo siempre,_

_Naruto"_

Un par de rebeldes lágrimas recorrían las blancas mejillas del moreno, mientras apretaba fuertemente la carta, arrugándola completamente. No sabía si era la rabia que sentía al leer la nota de Naruto diciéndole tan jovialmente "lo siento" y que, encima de todo, tuviera un hijo, o tal vez, era un gran sentimiento de felicidad que sentía en estos momentos al saber que Naruto lo amaba y aún seguía amándolo, y este bebé era la prueba de ese amor.

Guardó la nota en su kimono y, estirando los brazos, tomó con delicadeza al bebé mientras éste caía dormido en los brazos de Sasuke, acomodándose a su gusto. Éste, en cambio, sonrió cálidamente y, con lágrimas aun recorriendo su rostro, besó delicadamente la frente de su hijo.

-Eres hermoso, al igual que tu padre – sonrió Sasuke cargándolo en un brazo mientras en la otra llevaba el hacha y la canasta de mimbre - … Bienvenido al mundo, Sora

Y así… Padre e hijo se alejaron lentamente, hacia lo que sería, el nuevo hogar que compartirían Sasuke y su hijo.

***********************Mientras tanto…*********************

-Misión cumplida, ya podemos irnos Konohamaru-kun – dijo una mujer saliendo detrás de un árbol, lo bastante cerca como para no ser descubierta. Llevaba una capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro al igual que toda ella en sí, sólo podían verse unos ojos color perla mirar detenidamente la escena que acabó de presenciar.

-¡Qué bien! Pensé que ese bastardo no tomaría al bebé, ¡si eso pasaba lo molería a golpes hasta que acepte su responsabilidad! –

-¡Konohamaru! No grites tanto, que aún nos pueden oír –

-Lo siento Tsuki-sama – se disculpó Konohamaru rascándose la nuca, hasta que cayó de cuenta lo que dijo - ¡q-quiero decir Hinata-sama! ¡Lo siento mucho, he cometido un error! ¡Nadie debe saber su identidad! – dijo haciendo reverencia una y otra vez, demostrando lo apenado que estaba.

-N-no te preocupes Konohamaru-kun – le restó importancia Hinata, sonriendo nerviosamente por la efusividad del sirviente de Naruto.

Después de los primeros meses, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era que Sasuke criara a su hijo como un humano normal. No quería que los viejos del consejo se enteraran que había dado a luz un hijo con un humano, les daría un infarto y, además, no quería que su hijo tuviera el mismo destino que él. La vida en la Tierra era más agradable, que pasar su vida encerrado en estas paredes que consideraba "su hogar".

-"En eso tuvo razón" – pensó Hinata.

-Hinata-sama ¿ya podemos regresar al Cielo? –

-Tienes razón, ya nos hemos tardado bastante – sonrió Hinata. Cuando se dispuso a caminar, la voz del pequeño interrumpió sus pasos.

-¿Iremos a ver a ese humano que te hizo sonrojar el otro día Hinata-sama? –

-¡N-No me hace sonrojar! E-es sólo que… ¡H-Hacía mucho calor ese día! ¡Sí, eso! – dijo nerviosamente Hinata moviendo sus manos frente a ella.

-Si no mal recuedo, su nombre es Kiba ¿no? –

-… - Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que contestar, sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza para intentar ocultar el sonrojo, cosa que evidentemente no pudo.

-También recuerdo que es un amante de los animales, ¡ese perro Akamaru es gigante! –

-Konohamaru-kun…-

-Ademas, parece que Hinata-sama conquistó el corazón de ese humano, y viceversa-

-¡E-eso no es cierto! Él es sólo un amigo -

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste su invitación de pasear por el lago? –

-E-eso fue… por amabilidad – murmuró Hinata juntando sus dedos como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

-Amabilidad, si claro – dijo con sarcasmo el menor, mientras caminaba delante de Hinata inspeccionando el camino, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro al haber descubierto el secreto de Hinata.

-¡E-Espera Konohamaru-kun! –

Entre discusiones, sonrojos y demás, ambos se alejaron de aquel bosque, que fue testigo del más puro amor.

* * *

><p><strong>LL<strong>

**LL**

**TT^TT me gustó el final, aunque me hubiera gustado ponerle lemon, pero perdería sentido ^^U**

**¡No me maten! Aún soy joven! **

**Si les gustó el fic, marquen "review"**

**Si no les gustó... marquen "review" y luego salir.**

**Dejen reviews! O si no... Barney vendrá por ti wuajajaja!**


	2. Epílogo

**Hola a todos! Aquí Katari ha vuelto! Si, sigo viva jojojojojo! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer aunque sea un poco los divagues que escribo ^^... y muchísimas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un comentario!**

**Este fic está dedicado a todas esas personas! ^^**

**El epílogo me salió un poco largo, pero aún así espero que les guste ^^**

**Sin más que agregar los dejo tranquilos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertencene a Kishimoto Masashi-san!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El joven que se enamoró del sol<strong>

-¡Padre! ¡Mira! ¡Pesqué un pez muy grande! – gritaba felizmente un niño de unos 6 años que mostraba orgulloso el pez de tamaño mediano que había pescado.

-¡Ja! No se compara con el pez de esta mañana, pero lo has hecho muy bien – sonrió el padre despeinado cariñosamente a su hijo, que hizo un tierno pucherito debido a que no le gustaba aquel gesto.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Pescaré un pez más grande que el tuyo-ttebayo! – sonrió su hijo colocándolo encima de una pila que había a su lado.

-Pues con lo que pescaste, comeremos bien por una semana, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa? –

-¡Hai! – el niño tomó feliz la bolsa llena de peces y se dirigió al hogar que compartía con su padre, sus cabellos negros se agitaban por el suave viento que empezó a soplar, haciendo que el sol diera pequeños resplandores azabaches a su cabello. El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa mientras su hermoso hijo se alejaba de él, cada día se parecía más a _él._

-Naruto, si supieras cuánto ha crecido nuestro hijo – suspiró aquel hombre sacudiéndose los cabellos azabaches, mientras seguía silenciosamente a su hijo hacia su hogar.

Habían pasado 6 años…

Desde que había encontrado a Sora en el bosque, bajo de un árbol de cerezos, Sasuke se dedicó día y noche a trabajar más arduamente que antes para que no le faltara nada a su hijo. Los peces que atrapaba en el arroyo los vendía en el pueblo, al igual que algunas medicinas que su madre le había enseñado a preparar con las hierbas que crecían a los alrededores, incluso tuvo que plantar algunas en el pequeño huerto que tenía en el patio trasero.

Cómo había algunos escritos en el sótano de la cabaña, Sasuke empezó a enseñarle a su hijo a leer y a escribir, actividad que al menor le encantaba y siempre que podía intentaba leer aquellos difíciles escritos. Aquella curiosidad, un poco torpe cabía resaltar, era igual a la de su "papá"

Cómo lo echaba de menos…

Después de aquella nota, no había vuelto a ver a Naruto a lo largo de los años, sólo recibía una visita una vez al mes de Hinata, trayendo consigo una carta por parte del rubio (que por cierto jamás se olvidaba de contestar, comentándole el crecimiento de Sora) algún que otro regalo para Sasuke y el infaltable regalo para Sora.

A pesar de no estar con ellos, Naruto nunca se olvidaba de su hijo, debía admitir que el usuratonkachi tenía buen gusto en obsequios, todos los regalos eran, la mayoría, juguetes y alguna que otra ropa para Sora, que éste sin falta se ponía.

Luego de un tiempo se percató que, al parecer, Hinata tiene una relación con el perro sarnoso de Inuzuka, porque cada vez que acompaña a Hinata a la casa de Kiba, éste se sonroja y sonríe como idiota, mientras que Hinata se sonroja y juega con sus dedos en actitud de nerviosismo. De hecho le parecía, en cierta forma, tierno de su parte. Quién iba a pensar que esa tímida, y a la vez agresiva, muchacha se enamoraría de alguien como Kiba.

-"Maldita suertuda" – pensó Sasuke con celo.

-¡Padre! ¡Ven, preparé el pescado y quiero saber si me salió bien! – La inconfundible voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonriendo tiernamente y apresurando el paso.

-Está bien, pero si se volvió a quemar tú limpiarás la cocina –

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Está vez me salió bien-ttebayo! –

-"Eso espero" - pensó Sasuke entrando a su hogar, siendo invadido por un agradable olor, producto del almuerzo que su hijo preparó. Al parecer, lo que había dicho su hijo era verdad.

Luego de sentarse en la mesa, probó un bocado del pez que su hijo preparó y le supo a gloria. A pesar del ser el intento n° 20 de su hijo, está vez le supo extremadamente bien. Suspiró aliviado, al menos no tendría que utilizar las hierbas de su huerta para intentar aliviar el terrible el dolor de estómago que la comida de su hijo le provocaba cada vez que hacía el intento de cocinar y él, como buen padre que no quiere herir los sentimientos de su único hijo, tiene que comérselo todo.

Sonrió, no podía negarlo, su hijo era una copia exacta de Naruto, lo único que faltaba era que se tiñera el cabello de rubio y tuviera las 3 simpáticas marquitas en cada mejilla que Naruto tenía. Incluso su forma determinada de hacer las cosas es igual a la de su padre, ¡y usaba la muletilla del dobe! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

¡Ah, claro! Que el dobe estuviera con él en ese momento…

-¿Padre? ¿Estás bien? – la preocupada voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke sonrió y, mirándolo cariñosamente, le removió el cabello y negó con la cabeza

-Sólo estaba pensando, por cierto, está vez te salió delicioso –

-¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio! ¡Pensé que tendrías que volver a tomar ese asqueroso té de hierbas-ttebayo! –

-Pues aún así no te salvas, tendrás que limpiar la cocina y no puedes pedirle ayuda a Hinata –

-¡¿Eh? ¡No es justo, dattebayo! –

-Tampoco es justo el dolor de estómago que me llevo y la carga de limpiar toda la cocina –

-¡Eso fue antes! ¡Además, no es mi culpa! -

-No discutas y ve a limpiar el desastre que hiciste –

-Está bien-ttebayo – y con un pucherito, resignado, se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogió una escoba y se puso a barrer los restos que había por el suelo. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente, su hijo era igual de berrinchudo que él cuando era niño.

¡Vamos! Tampoco era un niño frío y antisocial como ahora…

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus pensamientos, supuso que serían pasando las 4 de la tarde, así que se preguntaba quién estaría allí. No tuvo que adivinar quién era, sólo una persona tocaba de esa forma suave y tímida a la vez. A pesar de lo bipolar que puede llegar a ser ella, sabía que su timidez era algo innato en ella y no podía cambiarlo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con la indudable presencia de la Hyuuga vistiendo un kimono blanco con dibujos de ramas de árboles color azul marino y plata.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata – sonrió con amabilidad Sasuke, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar – No esperaba tu visita –

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-san – sonrió Hinata, haciendo una leve reverencia - tenía algo de tiempo, así que vine a ver como estaban.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa donde quedaban algunos restos de comida para poder guardarlos. No es que le desagradara la presencia de ella, es más, con el tiempo aprendió que Hinata sólo era una amiga que estaba preocupada por Naruto y por eso se mostró antipática con él la primera vez que se conocieron, pero luego ella empezó a tratarlo con más amabilidad, al igual que él.

Los dos se preocupaban por el pequeño Sora, y ella quería que estuviera junto a Naruto, por eso hacía todo lo que podía. "Es mi mejor amigo, y la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando todo el mundo me dio la espalda. Quiero pagarle por todo, y sé que tú lo harás muy feliz"… Eso fue lo que ella había dicho.

-como si en verdad lo quisieras – susurró Sasuke mirando de reojo la cocina para comprobar que su hijo estuviera lavando el desastre que había hecho, mientras Hinata se acomodaba a su gusto en el gran sillón.

No podía quejarse de absolutamente nada, era agradable hablar con ella, y Sora siempre jugaba y reía con ella. A pesar de las múltiples amenazas que había recibido por parte de aquella singular mujer, agradecía interiormente el poder hablar con ella y saber más de aquel hermoso joven que todos los días lo veía en sueños, deseando volver a verlo algún día.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –

-Lo de siempre, traigo regalos para Sora y una carta para ti – dijo ella extendiendo la bolsa donde venía los presentes, mientras que en la otra mano extendía un sobre donde recitaba con pulcra letra "para Sasuke".

-Gracias, Hinata – murmuró Sasuke sonriendo levemente, en un gesto de agradecimiento – por traerme las cartas del dobe, y por preocuparte por Sora

-De nada, sabes que es mi deber como tía – dijo orgullosa Hinata.

-Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿cómo está Naruto? –

-Él está bien, todos los días se la pasa extrañándote – al escuchar eso, una triste sonrisa se formó en el pálido rostro de Sasuke, lo que daría por estar con él ahora – por cierto, pronto será el festival del solsticio de verano ¿no?

-Sí, Sora está muy emocionado, quiere estrenar su nueva yukata –

-La que le regaló Naruto ¿no? –

-Así es – sonrió Sasuke de medio lado, al ver a su hijo lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en alguna parte. Sasuke lo tomó como un hecho sin importancia, pero Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada, pues se trataba de la misma canción que Naruto tarareaba cuando estaba en su hogar observando el cielo.

-"Esa canción…" Sasuke-san, ¿qué canción (1) es la que está tarareando? –

-No lo sé, de un día para el otro, empezó a tararearla –

-Ya veo –

-Significa algo ¿no? – afirmó, haciendo que Hinata se tensara un poco. No sabía si era correcto decirle a Sasuke la canción, o lo que significaba, se supone que es una canción dedicada al Sol.

-Pues… -

-Hinata… - la pelinegra suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo a Sasuke, en especial cuando la llamaba con ese tono que decía "Te atrapé"

-Es una vieja canción que fue olvidada con el pasar de los tiempo – empezó Hinata, no sin antes suspirar profundamente antes de continuar – Aquellos días en los que el Sol era motivo de muchas celebraciones dedicadas a él, pero con el tiempo las personas abrazaron otras deidades… Y el Sol fue olvidado – lo último lo dijo con profunda melancolía.

-¿Cómo puede mi hijo conocer esa canción? –

-Tal vez uno de los viejos aldeanos conozca esa canción, la verdad no lo sé –

-Tienes razón… - Sasuke se quedó unos momentos, por alguna razón, sentía que esa canción tenía una fuerte conexión con Naruto - ¿Puedes cantar esa canción?

-Lo siento, sólo conozco la música, no la letra – dijo Hinata, se sentía mal tener que mentirle al moreno de esa manera, pero ya había dicho demasiado contándole sobre esa canción. Si Naruto se entera, se enojaría mucho, porque esa canción sólo él y unas pocas personas más la conocían – "¡No obligaré a los humanos a cantar para mí, cuando antes yo también fui humano!, eso habías dicho ¿no?"

-¡Sora! Ven aquí un momento – el niño se acercó tímidamente hacia los dos mayores, a pesar de que su padre no era estricto con él, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso – Dime, esa canción, ¿puedes cantar para mí?

-¿Qué canción? –

-La que estabas tarareando hace unos momentos –

-¡Ah, esa canción! ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo! – El niño respiro una y otra vez, calmando sus nervios, por primera vez tendría público y eso lo ponía nervioso. Junto sus manitas a la altura de su pecho, dejándose escuchar una voz que Sasuke jamás imaginó que su hijo tendría:

"_La alondra, que olvidó dónde está su hogar_

_Dentro de un inmenso, inmenso trigal._

_Lloró y buscó a su madre, pero sólo sonó…_

… _el mover de los trigos, por el fuerte vendaval._

_Desde entonces, y hasta ahora, el tiempo pasó_

_Y el Sol, tristemente… desapareció"_

-Es hermosa hijo, ¿dónde la oíste? – aplaudió Sasuke, luego cogió a su hijo en sus brazos, dejando que el menor se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-Recuerdo que, un joven la estaba cantando en el puente, el otro día al atardecer -

-¿Y cómo era el joven, Sora-chan? –

-Pues, era un joven muy apuesto – dijo Sora en pose pensativa, colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, intentando recordar – Tenía el cabello rubio, que brillaban como el Sol, unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, y unas tres simpáticas marquitas en cada mejilla, como si fuera un zorro.

-¿Unas marquitas… - empezó Hinata empezando a sudar frío.

-… como si fuera un zorro? – dijo Sasuke, temblándole el labio inferior.

-Así es-ttebayo – al oírlo, tanto Hinata como Sasuke se miraron mutuamente.

¿Cómo es que su hijo había visto a Naruto?

-Hinata… - empezó a decir Sasuke, mirando fijamente a la mencionada sentada en su sillón, fingiendo no saber absolutamente nada.

-¿Si? – sonrió mientras aparentaba estar tranquila, la verdad es que, con el tiempo había aprendido que recibir una severa mirada de Sasuke significa algo así como "Eres hombre (en este caso mujer) muerto"

-No te hagas la inocente… -

-Está bien – suspiró Hinata descomponiendo totalmente su postura segura, ese Naruto siempre la metía en problemas - La verdad es… No sé qué hace Naruto aquí –

-¿Eh? –

-A Él no se le permite regresar, aún debe cumplir con su castigo por haber abandonado su puesto tiempo atrás, de seguro habrá escapado – suspiró Hinata acomodándose un poco el pelo, sin despegar la vista del suelo. A pesar de su pose segura, aún seguía conservando su habitual timidez. Pero con Sasuke debía ser segura de sí misma, sino acabaría metiendo la pata.

-¿Escapado? –

-Asi es – bien, se lo había creído. Eso era, en cierta forma, algo bueno. Además, no era mentira, Naruto sí había escapado, pero, también sabía el porqué está aquí y que planea hacer

Pero es un secreto… no tan secreto.

-Ese usuratonkachi… - murmuró Sasuke apretando los puños, ¿por qué ese idiota nunca piensa en lo que hace?

-Tranquilo Sasuke-san, dime Sora-chan ¿cómo iba vestido ese joven? –

-Pues llevaba un kimono sencillo, con un hakama color azul marino encima. Además tenía un sombrero de paja y un saco en la espalda, tal vez sea un viajero – comentó Sora, mirando a los adultos presentes con extrañeza ¿por qué querían saber quién era ese extranjero?

-Entiendo – murmuró Hinata mirando un punto en el suelo con las cejas levemente fruncidas – Tal vez vino por el festival de este año, y conociéndole, no se irá hasta ver los fuegos artificiales.

-No creí que al dobe le siguiera gustando los fuegos artificiales – sonrió Sasuke, recordando aquella noche en el festival donde no podía dejar de ver la expresión risueña de Naruto al ver tantas luces en el cielo, esa hermosa sonrisa que adornó su moreno rostro era incluso más brillantes que aquellas luces.

Era un hermoso recuerdo.

-Cada vez que mira el cielo, intenta buscar aquellas luces que vio ese día, se pone muy feliz cuando las personas encienden fuegos artificiales – sonrió Hinata al decir aquello, ella lo había visto varias veces como el rubio se quedaba viendo con mucha emoción como explotaban y adornaban el cielo.

Incluso era gracioso.

-Ya veo – sonrió Sasuke, al menos su dobe lo recordaba y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Y no deja de pedir ramen –

-¿Eh? –

-Desde que probó esa comida, no pasa un solo día en que no pide que le preparen ramen, incluso amenazó con no salir de su habitación si no comía al menos 10 tazones de ramen al día – dejó salir un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba un poco la azulada cabellera y miraba acusadoramente a Sasuke – Me pregunto, ¿quién habrá sigo la "eminencia humana" que le ha dado de comer aquello? – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Sí, ¿quién será? – desvió la mirada Sasuke, intentando aparentar que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-No intentes librarte de ésta, por favor – suspiró Hinata.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por las ocurrencias del dobe, era increíble que siguiera comportándose como un niño a pesar de los años que han pasado. De seguro era un dolor de cabeza lidiar con cada exigencia infantil de ese tonto rubio, pero era tan alegre y lleno de vida que nadie era capaz de decirle que no.

Ni siquiera él.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, poniéndose al corriente de la vida de cada uno y riéndose un rato de las estupideces que hacía Naruto. Antes que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo, así que debían prepararse para ir al festival, así podrían disfrutar de todas las atracciones antes que se llenara de gente como cada año.

Hinata estuvo ayudando a Sora a ponerse la yukata, que al parecer se empeñaba en no sujetarse bien debido a lo inquieto que es su sobrino. Después de unos cuantos intentos y regaños más, Sora al fin estaba listo, sólo acomodo un poco su yukata naranja oscuro con una hakama azul marino con dibujos de un sol saliendo del horizonte.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Sasuke hizo acto de aparición en la gran sala, dejando muda a Hinata y su hijo miraba sorprendido a su padre. Tenía un kimono de color azul oscuro con rayas blancas, encima de ello tenía un hakama de color negro con dibujos de flores con pétalos alargados, similares a las flores del atardecer, sólo que éstas eran de un color blanco inmaculado y los bordes de la hakama eran de un rojo intenso (2).

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me veo mal? – se preguntó Sasuke mirándose una y otra vez.

-¡N-no es eso Sasuke-san! Te ves increíble – dijo Hinata con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¡Te ves genial, Otou-san! – dijo el pequeño Sora saltando de alegría.

-¿De verdad? –

-¡Sí! – contestaron al unísono Sora y Hinata.

-Bien, debemos irnos – sonrió Sasuke, emocionado por el festival de este año.

Hinata iba delante, agarrando la mano de Sora mientras el niño no paraba de saltar de emoción y mostrar su nuevo kimono a cuanta persona pasara por allí. Sasuke le dio gracia aquella actuación de su hijo, no recordaba que Naruto fuese así, así que sinceramente no sabía de quién lo había heredado. Bueno, eso no importa mucho, de hecho, estaba tan o más que emocionado que su hijo, pero claro que supo no demostrarlo abiertamente.

Subieron las escaleras de piedras que conducían al templo, mientras Sora iba corriendo, Hinata se aseguraba que no se lastimara y Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, si no fuera por Hinata, se habría tropezado una o dos veces debido a lo distraído que iba. Cuando llegaron a la cima, los ojos de Sora brillaron con emoción al igual que Hinata, al mismo tiempo que sus manos estaban sobre sus pechos, intentando contener la emoción.

Sasuke tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de lanzar una carcajada al ver la cara llena de emoción que tenía Hinata mientras recorría con Sora las innumerables atracciones que había, desde atrapar el pez, hacer figuras, incluso vio a su hijo más de una vez deteniéndose ante el puesto de ramen que el viejo de Ichiraku se había encargado de poner este año, con la baba escurriéndose por su rostro.

Hinata intentaba torpemente seguirle el paso al pequeño, pero era tan enérgico que cuando ella pensaba haberlo alcanzado, se daba cuenta que Sora había corrido hacia la siguiente atracción. Pero, en vez de enojarla aquello, hacía que una hermosa sonrisa cubriera su pálido rostro. Sora es la viva imagen de Naruto, es igual de enérgico e impetuoso que él y nunca parece pensar bien lo que va a hacer.

-¡Hinata-neesan! ¡Quiero jugar éste! –

-Mou, espera un poco Sora-chan, con esta yukata no puedo ir tan rápido – jadeó Hinata, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Sora! No hagas que Hinata se sobre esfuerce, ya no es tan joven como antes – sonrió con burla Sasuke al ver la cara de Hinata, roja por la vergüenza y la rabia.

-¡N-no soy vieja! ¡S-sólo soy madura! – dijo ella con un ligero pucherito, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡Apúrate, Hinata-obaa-san! –

-¡Sora-chan! ¡¿Tú también? –

Mientras Hinata y Sora se dirigían hacia otra atracción discutiendo, una bella melodía llamó la atención de Sasuke. Curioso por saber de dónde venía tan singular melodía, sus oídos lo guiaron hasta un pequeño escenario improvisado. Frente a ello, había una buena cantidad de personas y muchos niños esperando impacientes a que la función comenzase.

-"¿Qué habrá?" –

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar, quedándose detrás de la última fila para ver el espectáculo. Al ver a los niños, Sasuke se lamentó al no haber traído a Sora con él, de seguro le habría gustado. Pero Hinata lo estaba cuidado, así que podía respirar tranquilo y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Después de un rato, el telón empezó a levantarse, mostrando a un joven con una máscara de zorro en medio del escenario, tenía una hermosa yukata color naranja claro con una hakama de un color más fuerte y con dibujos de llamaradas de fuego en la espalda. El joven permanecía quieto en el escenario, como si estuviera esperando algo. En eso, un joven de cabellos negros empezó a relatar una historia que, extrañamente, a Sasuke se le hacía tremendamente familiar…

-¡Déjenme contarles una pequeña historia, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas! – Dijo el joven de cabellos negros –. Es una bella historia de amor, que ha sucedido hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dioses bajaban a la tierra para ver el fruto del trabajo del hombre –

-Oohh – decían con admiración los niños al ver como unos hombres disfrazados de campesinos aparecían en escena, simulando que labraban la tierra.

-Así que pónganse cómodos, y dejen que la magia fluya – dijo tirando una bomba de humo para luego desaparecer, dando así comienzo al relato…

"Un día, el Sol decidió bajar a la Tierra en busca de descanso y tranquilidad, debido a la agotadora tarea de brindar calor a la morada del hombre. Esto andando sin rumbo por largo tiempo, posando sus ojos sobre cada ser viviente que encontrara en su camino. En eso, encuentra a un hermoso joven de cabellos negros y tez tan blanca como la nieve, durmiendo plácidamente bajo un árbol"

Sasuke estaba cada vez más entusiasmado al ver como el joven, que anteriormente estaba en medio del escenario, empezó a moverse con gracia hacia un joven que estaba con los ojos cerrados, aparentando que dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol de madera. El actor, en ningún momento se había sacado la máscara de zorro, pero al menos podía ver que ese joven tenía el cabello rubio que brillaba con las luces del festival.

Un momento, ¿rubio?

"-¡Oh! Me pregunto qué serán las cosas tan maravillosas que hallaré – decía aquel joven de la máscara de zorro, aparentemente era el Sol.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres, extraño, como para perturbar mi sueño? – dijo el joven, despertando de golpe de su sueño.

-¡oh, lo siento mucho! –

-¡No te preocupes extranjero! ¿Quieres ayudarme con mi trabajo? –

-¡Claro que sí! –"

Sasuke estaba empezando a tener un tic en el ojo derecho, él no hablaba de forma tan… burlesca y exagerada, ¡tampoco se movía como si le hubiese dado reuma o algo por el estilo! Estaba a punto de subir al escenario a golpear al imbécil que se atrevía a imitarlo de forma tan pobre, pero se contuvo a tiempo, no quería iniciar una pelea allí mismo, además, no es como si en verdad estuvieran hablando de él.

¿No?

A medida que veía la obra, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más debido a la sorpresa, pues, esa historia… era similar a la que había vivido con Naruto. Con la diferencia que, hasta donde él sabía, Naruto no era ninguna especie de deidad que bajaba del cielo solamente para verlo dormir. Pero la historia era tan parecida, que no pudo reprimir un suspiro nostálgico, al ver los maravillosos momentos que había vivido con el rubio.

-"Naruto… ¿Dónde estarás?" – era la pregunta sin respuesta que siempre se venía a la mente de Sasuke, cada vez que recordaba a su amado rubio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el llanto de un bebé se escuchó desde el escenario, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran en par en par al ver la siguiente escena: un hermoso bebé de unos rubios cabellos había hecho aparición, siendo sostenido delicadamente por el joven que poseía la máscara de zorro, mientras una mujer que vestía un hermoso kimono parecido al que usualmente usa Hinata estaba a un lado de él.

"Los dos miraban ensimismados como el pequeño reía al ver la máscara del zorro, al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para poder tocarlo. Se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de joven, mientras la mujer desapareció por un momento, para luego entrar de nuevo en el escenario sólo que, esta vez, tenía una canasta de mimbre en sus manos. La mujer dio una sonrisa triste y, resignada, se dirigía hacia el joven con andar lento y pausado."

"-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Podríamos criarlo aquí y…- no pudo seguir porque la voz del joven la cortó de golpe.

-¡No podemos! No quiero que mi hijo corra el mismo destino cruel que poseo yo, irá a la Tierra y allí será criado… -

-Pero… -

-Recuerda por qué lo hago… - dijo el joven acariciando el bello rostro del bebé, quién se había dormido en sus brazos – Además, una pequeña alegría para él, no es malo.

-Pero, ¿y si no quiere al bebé? –

-Tranquila, yo sé que lo amara más que a su propia vida, es nuestro hijo después de todo – dijo el joven, levantando al bebé para que todos vieran que tan hermoso era ese niño. "

Sasuke estaba demasiado impactado como para poder soltar palabra alguna al ver esa escena, era como si estuvieran diciéndole lo que había pasado exactamente antes de que Sora viniera a sus vidas. Aunque había una notoria diferencia y esa era que el bebé poseía reflejos rubios, mientras que los cabellos de Sora eran de un color negro azabache, cortesía de él.

La escena que lo dejó todo más que claro fue la última, cuando el joven campesino, yendo a buscar un poco de leña, encontró al pequeño bebé llorando hambriento dentro de una canasta de mimbre, a los pies del mismo árbol donde había conocido al joven de cabellos rubios. Después de decir una sarta de tonterías (que por cierto, estuvo a punto de golpearlo como las veces anteriores) tomó delicadamente al niño y se marchó con andar solemne de aquel lugar, siendo despedido por los aplausos y ovaciones por parte de niños y adultos.

-¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Recuerden que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales empezara muy pronto, ¡no se lo pierdan! – dijo el presentador, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cuando las personas abandonaron el lugar, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el joven que parecía el director de aquella obra, tenía que saber más, porque no podía ser coincidencia que esa obra relatara casi exactamente lo que había vivido con Naruto, sin haberlo conocido o algo por el estilo. El joven director estaba empezando a desmontar en escenario, cuando una mano en el hombro hizo que diera un respingo y saltara en su lugar. Al darse la vuelta, aterrado, suspiro aliviado al ver a un simple aldeano detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, sólo soy un simple campesino –

-Lo lamento mucho, es la primera vez que estamos en este pueblo y estaba un poco nervioso – se disculpó el joven rascándose la nuca - ¿Qué le pareció la obra? – preguntó con los ojos brillando, esperando algún tipo de elogio por parte de Sasuke.

-Pues… estuvo muy buena, aunque el personaje que hizo del aldeano que encontró al joven con máscara de zorro exageraba un poco – dijo Sasuke con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, ocultando el tremendo enfado que sentía.

-Lo sé, creo que exageramos un poco con esa parte – suspiró el director.

-¿No eres un poco joven para dirigir todo un elenco? –

-Pues, tal vez – rió el joven nervioso - ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Pues, sí. La historia es muy buena, ¿tú la escribiste? –

-Ojalá fuera así, amigo mío. Pero no, es una historia que un joven viajero nos contó hace apenas unos días –

-¿Joven viajero? – Sasuke se puso a pensar un poco, ¿acaso sería el mismo viajero que le había enseñado a Sora aquella canción? - ¿y cómo era?

-Mmm, a ver… - dijo el joven intentando recordar – tenía la piel bronceada con unas 3 simpáticas marquillas en cada mejilla ¡como un zorro!, unos cabellos rubios como el sol y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, no había duda, se trataba de Naruto. Era la única persona que conocía que tenía esas mismas características y resaltaba tanto con ellas, eso sólo podía significar que Naruto aún podría seguir en el pueblo. Tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible, debía verlo aunque sea una sola ver para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien.

-¿Y no sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese viajero? –

-De hecho, él fue el que interpretó al joven con máscara de zorro – sonrió el joven como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto? –

-¡Sí! Fue muy amable, uno de nuestros actores principales se había resfriado y entonces no pudo participar, por lo tanto ese viajero lo reemplazó – estuvo diciendo el joven mientras reunía la utilería detrás del escenario - ¡Debo preguntarle si no quiere formar parte del elenco! Con un poco de práctica sería muy bueno.

-Ya lo creo, ¿y no sabes dónde está ahora? – pregunto Sasuke impaciente.

-No, creo que dijo algo acerca de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en su lugar secreto –

-¿Lugar secreto? –

-Sí, me pregunto dónde será –

El joven no logró escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke, debido a que éste corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban hacia ese lugar donde Naruto y él vieron los fuegos artificiales en aquel festival, si en verdad era su rubio, entonces estaba seguro que lo encontraría allí. No tenía tiempo para buscar a Sora, después de todo, Hinata estaba con él así que no habría problema.

Después de correr durante un buen rato, al fin había llegado. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar un poco el aliento. Al levantar la vista, lo vio. Era el mismo joven con la máscara de zorro que había estado en la obra, con la diferencia que tenía aquella máscara en su mano derecha, mientras dirigía sus orbes azules hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, a la espera de los ansiados juegos artificiales. Sasuke no podía creerlo, cabellos rubios que resplandecían como el Sol, ojos tan azules como el cielo… era él.

Su hermoso Sol.

-Se está tardando, ¿dónde estará ese bastardo? – refunfuñaba el rubio dando golpes en el suelo con sus getas, haciendo berrinche como un niño pequeño.

-Espero que, por bastardo, no te refieras a mí… Dobe – bastó con esas palabras susurradas al oído de Naruto, como para que éste diera un respingo en su lugar.

-E-estabas tardando demasiado, teme – susurró Naruto dándose la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke. Esa vista era tan endemoniadamente tierna, el rubio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba el borde de su hakama, en actitud nerviosa.

Al parecer, Sasuke no era el único que ansiaba ese reencuentro.

-Lo siento, es que estuve buscando a cierto zorro escurridizo que no paraba de escapar de mí, pero al fin lo atrapé – dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto, reposando su mentón en el hombro de éste.

-¡Ja! ¿Piensas que en verdad atrapaste a ese zorro teme? –

-Si no fuera así, ¿por qué no intenta escapar? –

-Porque… - susurró Naruto aferrándose a Sasuke como si su vida se le fuera en ello - … ese zorro ha estado esperando por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Al igual que yo lo he esperado, durante todos estos años – susurró Sasuke, separándose sólo un poco de Naruto, para tomarlo del mentó y plantar el ansiado beso que había estado ansiando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Naruto, al principio, estaba sorprendido. Pero rápidamente empezó a corresponder ese beso tierno y lleno de amor, donde se transmitían todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando desde que se habían separado. Ese beso, rápidamente, se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas, saboreando la cavidad contraria y deleitándose hasta saciarse. Iban a seguir con aquello, si no fuera porque una infantil voz interrumpió aquel acto.

-¡Padre! ¡Los juegos artificiales están a punto de empezar! – gritó Sora corriendo hacia Sasuke, en compañía de Hinata y Kiba.

-Eres un desconsiderado Uchiha, mira que dejar a tu hijo y a esta bella dama desamparados en medio del festival – dijo en tono burlón Kiba, pasando un brazo detrás de los hombros de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia si.

-Pues al parecer aprovecharon bien el tiempo, ¿no Inuzuka? – contestó de la misma manera Sasuke, viendo divertido como ambos se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada hacia cualquier punto.

-Padre, ¿quién es él? – preguntó el pequeño Sora señalando al rubio que se encontraba a lado de Sasuke.

Al verse descubierto, Sasuke sonrió tiernamente mientras removía los cabellos de su hijo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. No podía despegar sus orbes azules de aquel pequeño infante, lo sabía, era la copia exacta de Sasuke, lo único que faltaba es que contestase todo con monosílabos y ahí ya sería igual a él. Lo único que había sacado de él eran los ojos azules que él mismo poseía, y, al parecer, también a actitud.

-Sora… - habló Sasuke pausadamente, estaba por decirle que ese joven de rubios cabellos era su papá, el que lo había traído al mundo y la persona que más amaba.

Pero, como siempre, Naruto se le adelantó.

-Me llamo Naruto, Sora-chan – dijo agachándose a la altura de Sora, dándole su mano en signo amistoso y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al fin podría estar con su hijo y criarlo junto a Sasuke.

Aunque la siguiente reacción no se lo esperaba.

Un puñetazo, aunque no fue con tanta fuerza, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que voltease la cara. Al voltear la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de su hijo al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior para no llorar. Después de aquello, se lanzó hacia Naruto y se puso a soltar todas las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento.

-¿Pero qué…? –

-En verdad, en verdad ¿eres papá Naruto? –

Naruto estaba que no cabía de la emoción, era la primera vez que su hijo lo llamaba "papá". A pesar del golpe que le había dado, sólo atinó a sonreír mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo, acariciando levemente su espalda para que se calmara. Sora estuvo llorando durante un buen rato, luego sus llantos se apaciguaron lentamente hasta que pudo ver de frente a Naruto.

-¡Eres cruel Papá! ¡Nos abandonaste durante 6 años! – susurró Sora, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo para evitar que más lágrimas cayeran.

-De verdad lo siento, Sora-chan – se disculpó acariciando levemente las mejillas de Sora – Pero no quería que tuvieras el mismo triste destino que yo, creí que lo mejor sería que Sasuke te criara.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no nos has visitado una sola vez? –

-Si lo hacía, los ancianos del lugar donde vivía se darían cuenta de tu existencia. No quería que eso pase, pero cambiando de tema… - dijo Naruto arreglando el kimono que tenía puesto su hijo – el hakama te queda muy bien Sora-chan-

-¡Por supuesto! Si fue Papá Naruto el que me lo dio – susurró Sora, sintiendo como sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los cálidos ojos de Naruto, mirándolo con ternura. Sora se aferró al cuello de su papá, mientras sentía como Naruto lo sostenía para que no cayese.

-Pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales – dijo Kiba abrazando a Hinata, haciendo que ésta sonriera con un bello rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Sasuke atrajo a Naruto hacia sí, colocando su brazo en la delgada cintura de éste. Naruto sólo atinó a sonrojarse, mientras sonreía dulcemente debido a la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Una luz brillante cubrió el cielo por unos momentos, anunciando al fin el inicio de los tan ansiados fuegos artificiales.

Los rostros de Naruto y Sora brillaban de emoción, incluso gritaba algunos nombres como "¡Tamaya!" y otros más. Sasuke sonreía al ver a sus dos amores tan felices, nunca llegó a atender como es que simples bombas en el cielo puede causar tanta felicidad en ellos. Pero eso no le importaba, estaba demasiado ensimismado viendo las expresiones de Naruto y de su hijo como para atender esas lucecitas que veía cada año.

Sin que su hijo pudiese notarlo, entrelazó su mano con la de Naruto, mientras susurraba estas palabras:

-Bienvenido a casa, (2)Hare-sama –

Naruto sólo sonrió, apretando la mano de Sasuke con mucho cariño.

-Estoy en casa –

"Desde hoy y para siempre"

**Fin**

**LL**

**LL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí va el cap! espero que les haya gustado, particularme me quedó bien, eso creo (fue al menos unas 9 veces de escribir y reescribir de nuevo -.-U)<strong>

**(1)**Es la versión en español de la música que sale en el cap 16 de Jigoku shoujo 1° temporada, no sé su nombre ^^U

**(2)**Según Katekyo Hitman Reborn! significa Sol, y según google, sol de dice:"Taiyou", ¿alguien me lo aclara?**  
><strong>

**Bien eso es todo!**

**Si te gustó el fic, marca "review"**

**Si no te gustó, marca "review", escribe el comentario y luego... desaparece! **

**Recuerda: barney te está vigilando ¬¬**

**Matta ne!  
><strong>


End file.
